Beyond Time
by Their Inner Thoughts
Summary: A woman stumbles upon Storybrooke and stays there while her car is being fixed. What will happen when the townspeople start to think they know her? Will they believe her story, or will she be marked as an agent of evil? And why does Mr. Gold appear to have unease around her? Rated T for safety. Read and Respond. Questions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I claim _only_ the plot and the character _Seraphina_. Everything else belongs to the rightful creators.

The Aftermath

 _Please don't be gone!_

Thoughts of the day before flew into her mind, bashing her inner self against the walls that used to contain comfort; her physical body running through the halls of the hospital. Passing several nurses and townspeople, she appeared lost and scared, and they had a pretty good idea why.

Her footsteps grew softer as she neared the dreaded and already crowded room, that which contained the person she was most eager to see; that which brought only death. The sign above the room indicated it was used for only the most drastic of cases, for those that were expected to live between two or three hours, to less than ten minutes. It was the latter that was most likely for the patient held in its metal walls.

Panting with tears threatening to burst forth onto her already worried and pale face, she attempted to push through the barrier made by two men, but she was halted.

"You can't go throu-", one of the men began to say. Yet as he turned to look at the person he was addressing, he caught his tongue. "I-I'm sorry."

The other man placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "He's been asking for you. Come." He led her into the room, those already there making a path for her. They watched silently as she stood at the bedside.

 _He doesn't even look like himself,_ her mind thought as she gazed at the man. His hair was disheveled, matted, and dried with dirt, oil, and blood; his face was bruised beyond recognition; his eyes black and blue; his neck and left cheek spilt open with crude stitches; his arms littered with huge bruises and long scrapes made by curved knives; his hands broken and wrists raw with cuts made by metal-like ropes. His legs were covered, but she knew from what the news had reported, they were much like the arms.

Cautiously, she placed her hand underneath his right one and with despair felt the coldness of the weight. She ran her thumb over the back of his broken hand in loving tenderness, something she used to do when they were alone. Her mind again plagued her of the argument they had, the words that were spilt, the way he left, the anger she felt, then the sadness, then the horror. The well-maintained composure she had kept up since she arrived, broke down in one more glance to his face; tears spilt from her swollen eyes to the hand she caringly caressed, the warmth of them spreading through its entirety.

With a small movement of one not-so-broken finger she looked up again to his face and noticed with no small amount of joy and hope that he had opened his eyes; something she was told he had not done since he was brought here. She sat on the bed now and used her other hand to move a stray hair from his face, though it mattered little to him.

"You came," his hoarse voice croaked, though it sounded as music to her ears.

She nodded, her voice caught with emotion at the moment. "Yes. Yes-of course I came. You-Y-I am so, so sorry f-for everything. I-I never meant-." Her throat tightened and she ceased to produce words.

"I-I know. It-it was stupid of me t-to have walked away. I-I guess I'll always be a-a coward." He smiled the best he could and it gave warmth to her heart.

"No. You're no coward. I love you for who you are. No matter the fights we get into, o-or the situations we're thrown in." She placed a hand on his right cheek and stroked away the tear that fell from his eye.

He inhaled with pain and grimaced. "I-I'm not going to be here much longer. I-I want you to leave and go back to the shop. I-it's yours now a-and you're going to keep business going. And you keep working on the library. It was a gift, you know. A-and I wouldn't want to see it wasted." He smiled. "Have we got a deal?"

Her tears spilt onto the bed, her smudged mascara running down her cheeks. "No-no! You're not leaving! I-I'm going to save you!" She looked around the room for one face and motioned with her eyes for the person to walk forward.

The one woman she trusted more than any other in the room besides the man in the bed walked to her side with downcast face. "I know what you're about to ask, but…it doesn't work like that. I-I don't think…" She couldn't-didn't want to say what she was thinking, that it wasn't worth saving him. The woman struggled to find words to say before the rest of the people in the room caught on. Luckily for her, the man on the bed knew exactly what she _should_ say.

"S-sometimes, magic doesn't work the way w-we want it to. S-sometimes we try and then are d-dealt a different hand." He smiled weakly, pain showing in his eyes. "Go on now, dearie. It-it's time for you to leave."

She shook her head weakly and repeated her promise, "I'm going to save you, even if I must take your place." The woman then bent and kissed his forehead, her eyes closing at the contact.

The man's eyes also closed and he exhaled deeply as her lips left his temple; the entirety of the room becoming still and silent.

He opened his eyes, but they were blinded by his unshed tears. Through this opaque vision, he could see the face of his beauty and allowed the stinging tears to traverse down his cheeks. Sobs emanated from his throat, muffled only by the hand he pressed against it as he rested his head on the woman's silent chest. The crowd had since left the room and he was alone with his sorrow and grief.

A few moments later, once he had kissed the woman one last time, the doctor entered and hesitantly placed a calm hand on the man's shoulder. "I think you should go home and rest. Everything that could have been done…" he paused, thinking over the past few moments... "was." The doctor's eyes were red and puffy after watching the display of true love, and he turned away quietly.

The man nodded and left the room, glancing back at his angel before closing the door behind him. He walked down the long hospital hallway with a deep hole in his heart; one he believed would never be completely filled again.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm-Borne Stranger

Three weeks had passed since the incident at the hospital. Life for most of the townspeople had returned to normal: the children had returned to school; the shops opened for customers; the diner and inn opened for service; and even the pawnshop opened. For the latter, however, hardly anyone entered; too fearful they would be victims of the anger and wrath of the owner after what had happened.

It was a dreary day when the doors of the pawnshop finally opened from the outside, and in stepped a woman with a rain coat hood covering her head, shutting the door behind her to keep out the draft. From the back of the store, the owner heard the door and stepped from behind the curtain of beads, his eyes scanning the figure before him skeptically.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked in cordial manner.

The woman smiled and walked towards the counter slowly, gazing at all the antique artifacts and different objects contained in the shop. "Yes. Is there a place nearby where I can get a bite to eat? I was passing by and looking for a restaurant."

He tried to catch a message in her eyes without staring too long, something that would quell his curiosity about the woman's mysterious guise. With this skill abandoning him, he consented and let out a silent sigh. "You turn right outside the door, continue till you pass the post office, and take another right to a diner. Inside, ask for the owner and she'll know exactly what you're looking for."

"Right out the shop; past the post office and right into the diner," she repeated with bright eyes. "Thank you very much!" The woman left the shop, following the directions the shop owner had given her.

The owner watched her walk down the sidewalk and covered his mouth with his hand. He knew something wasn't right about her. "Just passing by…hm?" he mused. "Perhaps the sheriff would like to hear about this…but then again, I'm sure she can handle this 'little' problem." He turned the Open sign to Closed and shut the blinds, turning off the front lights, and returned again to the back room.

There was more still to be done.

A rumble of thunder cracked overhead the diner just as the door opened to reveal a woman cloaked in a black rain coat, droplets of water running from her head to the ground. She wiped her feet on the long floor rug in the front of the diner best she could, before walking towards the counter.

"Hi there," she said to a young woman. "I was told to ask for the owner."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Hang on a minute," the woman replied with a kind smile. She left the counter and walked towards the direction in which looked like a kitchen, returning a moment later with an older looking lady. "She wanted to speak with you."

"Yes dear," the elder woman said. "How can I help you?" Her eyes were kind, as was her sweet voice, strong but honey-laden.

The newcomer smiled, "I stopped in the pawn shop to see if the owner knew where I could grab something to eat, and he told me to come here. He said that you'd know what I'd need."

The mature woman nodded. "Well of course I can help you there." She directed her to a table and sat her down with a menu. "Now, would you like some tea or coffee to warm you up? I can also make some hot chocolate or cider?"

"Black herbal tea?" The woman asked. "But I would also drink coffee."

Writing the order down on her notepad, she replied, "Black herbal tea it is. Take a minute to look over the menu and order whatever you like…on the house, eh…"

The woman smiled, "Seraphina. Seraphina Erik."

"Well, Seraphina, you can call me Granny. Now, I'll be right out."

After eating a bowl of Granny's homemade spinach and potato soup and warm chicken salad sandwich, Granny came to collect Seraphina's dishes.

"Here, let me help you with these. After all, you wouldn't let me pay for my meal, so I shall make it up to you by cleaning the dishes."

Bewildered by this kind act coming from a stranger, Granny consented and watched her carefully wash, dry, and put away all the dishes. "You know, you don't have to do this, Seraphina. I'm sure you live far enough away that it will take some time to go back home. And I certainly wouldn't want to keep you from getting to wherever it is you're going."

Seraphina put away the last plate and placed the dishtowel back where it belonged before turning to address Granny. "All the same, I was still going to help you. Plus, my car ran out of gas right as I passed the sign that said 'Now Entering Storybrooke', so I couldn't go anywhere even if I wanted to." She flicked her eyes between Granny and Ruby, Granny's granddaughter. "Is there a car shop here?"

"Yes, but he's closed for the night. I can give him a call first thing in the morning and he can take a look at your car." Granny walked to the front of the store, the two women following her, and exited the diner, locking the door behind her. "You'll come with us to the inn and I'll give you a room until your car is ready to be used again."

"Thank you. But this time I insist I pay."


	3. Chapter 3

Discovering Storybrooke

Before the rays of morning sun entered the warm cottage room, Seraphina had walked to her car near the town line and returned to the inn before anyone was awake. She placed her suitcase on the bed and was unpacking the belongings she had with her, when someone knocked on her door.

"Oh, good morning, Granny," she said with a bright smile. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all dear," the elder women replied, glancing into the room. "I see you retrieved your belongings from your car already?"

"Yes. I was going to get them last night, but the weather today is so much nicer."

Granny nodded and motioned for Seraphina to follow her. "We'll go to the diner and get you something to eat. Then, Ruby will take you to the auto shop."

"Granny, these are by far the best over easy egg sandwiches I have ever had," Seraphina complemented. "Whatever you make is both filling and delicious… As though you regularly cook for starving wolves."

"Well, you know the men around here," Granny stated warily. "Always starving no matter what. They keep me in business alright."

Seraphina again helped Granny with her dishes and followed Ruby to the car shop across town. While they were walking, the two women talked about the regular weather Storybrooke received, whether it was usually warm or cold and if they received many people from out of state. Their conversation was light and they paused it prematurely when they arrived at the auto shop.

"Michael," Ruby called when they neared the garage. "You open yet?"

A man with an oil-stained shirt emerged from the garage, holding in his hand an equally stained rag. "Ruby, always a pleasure to see you," he smiled, then turning to Seraphina he said, "and you must be our new guest."

"Seraphina Erik," she replied shaking his hand. "Word must travel fast in small towns."

He nodded his head. "Indeed it does. So, what can I help you with?"

"I was passing by late last night and thought I would stop to find somewhere to eat, but before I could even get anywhere in the town, my car stopped."

"Let's pile in my truck and I'll tow it back here. Then we'll see if we can fix it."

"And you're sure it wasn't making any unusual noises before you passed into Storybrooke?"

She shook her head. "Nothing was wrong until then. But when it stopped working, I looked at the gas gage and it ready empty."

Michael came away from under the hood of the car and wiped off his hands. "Well, it appears there was a small hole in the gas pipe. Small enough to not do much damage, but large enough to drain the gas. You're lucky it didn't ignite."

"Thank you for finding the problem," Seraphina responded.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss. If I can get the parts in time, your car should be ready in about a week."

"Don't worry if it takes longer," she voiced. "I'd like to stay and learn more about the town for a while."

Ruby linked arms with her and started walking to Town Hall. "Let's get started!"

For the next three hours, Ruby gave Seraphina a tour of Storybrooke, telling her about each building they went through and showing her the highlights of them. From the Marine Garage, they went to Town Hall, Hooper Psychiatry Office, the Convent, Game of Thornes flower shop, Marco's Handyman & Woodworking Services, Storybrooke Heritage Park, and finished off at Granny's Diner. After eating a bite of lunch, Seraphina continued touring the town alone, as Ruby had to take over a coworker's shift.

"I'll have a nice hot supper waiting for you whenever you get back, dear," Granny reminded the women.

Stepping out of the diner, Seraphina looked around for a grocery or convenient store and her eyes landed upon the Dark Star Pharmacy. Deciding to purchase a few items for her room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, she crossed the road and entered the store.

She took a basket at the entrance of the store and walked up and down the aisles, placing the items she needed in the basket. The people she passed greeted her and asked if they could help her find anything. From looking at them, Seraphina knew they didn't work there, but thought it was kind of them to ask. She asked to be directed to the wines and spirits and they pointed towards the back of the grocery store.

There were many different types of wines, several of which Seraphina had never heard of, yet she could not find the one she liked. When she was about to give up, a woman with shoulder-length dark brown hair came up to her.

"White Apple is really good if you're in the mood for a kick, but if you want something with less strength and more sweetness, Ruby Delicious is the one you want." Her smile was bright, matching the friendly gleam held in her eyes.

"I sometimes prefer White Apple, but I can't seem to find the one I enjoy the most. You don't suppose they have Pure Magic?"

The woman smiled again and led Seraphina into a large room in the back of the store. "They don't put it on display because no one here except myself and a friend of mine buys it." She handed a bottle to her and held out a hand. "I'm the mayor by the way, Regina Mills."

"Seraphina Erik," she answered, shaking the mayor's hand. "This is a lovely town, Mayor."

"Please, call me Regina. And yes, it is nice." She glanced around the store, grinning to herself.

They continued to walk through the store together, gathering items both women needed and proceed to the checkout. As the cashier scanned their items, Regina asked, "So, what brings you here? We don't usually have many visitors."

"I was passing through to find somewhere to eat, but my car stopped working shortly after I entered the town. Ruby took me to the Marine Garage and Michael said he would see if he could fix it." Seraphina paid the cashier for her groceries and waited for the Mayor.

"Oh, so you've met Granny then?"

"Yes," she replied. "She was kind enough to give me a room at her inn. Is she normally so kind to everyone?"

Regina chuckled, nodding her head as she took her groceries. "She's been that way for as long as I've known her. Even helping me out a few times." She walked with Seraphina out of the store and to her car. "Hop in. I don't pick up my son until three. Maybe I can take you around town for a bit before I drop you back off at the inn?"

"I'd like that."

"You've been Mayor for how many years?"

"About twenty-nine."

"And nobody has tried to take your spot? Not that they should; I've just never heard of one person the same position for so long."

Regina smiled and shook her head. "Not yet anyway. Although a few years ago I didn't think that was the case." Before Seraphina could ask what she meant, the Mayor stopped the car. "We're here."

Seraphina looked out the windshield and took in a sharp breath. Before her lie a cemetery that contained at least a hundred graves; probably more if she were to walk through the woods alongside it. She opened her car door, and followed the Mayor, her eyes scanning the carved names on the graves, now faded and worn.

The Mayor walked towards a large vault-like fixture, tall and white, with strong oaken doors as its entrance. She placed a vase of white roses at the doors, putting her fingers to her lips and placing them on the handles. Bowing her head as her right hand went to her eyes, Regina backed away slowly, returning to Seraphina, who had been silently watching the Mayor.

"Your father loved white roses?" She asked softly.

"He said they reminded him of when I was born, white and pure, just like my heart. At least now he got his wish. But how did you know this is my father's grave?"

Seraphina smiled meekly. "When one's mother has passed and is placed in a vault such as this, the doors never remained locked." She turned to look around the rest of the cemetery, noticing a newly hewn stone. "There has recently been a death?"

Regina nodded, "My friend's wife passed away suddenly. It was about three weeks ago yesterday." She watched as Seraphina walked to the grave, placing her hand on the white marble headstone, reading it quietly to herself. Regina caught the few soft words Seraphina offered towards the grave.

"It was not in vain." She slowly wandered back towards the Mayor's car and sat in the passenger seat, her head downcast and face laden with burden. "He must have loved her dearly."

The woman nodded, glancing at Seraphina skeptically. "She was everything to him."

"It's a shame really; to have your happy ending within your grasp, and then suddenly taken from you." Seraphina wiped at her eyes, looking at the fading cemetery. "Sometimes you wish you could just escape."

"You've lost someone as well then?"

Seraphina nodded solemnly. "I did once; but he grew stronger and survived, though his injuries were great. There's always that fear though, that one day, he might not be so lucky."

The rest of the car ride was quiet, no verbal conversation was spoken, but each allowed their minds to consider time and life and death and the cost everyone must eventually pay.


End file.
